


i could learn to love this time of year

by imbadwholf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, just fluff and halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's halloween. Max and a not to thrilled Izzy are out and about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could learn to love this time of year

 

Tradition held within the house that October was not to be noticed. Although a born rebel Izzy found the concept of Halloween one of great stupidity, mainly due to the increased workload the Shadowhunters experienced during the time. However when Max was old enough to don a vampire costume he would often take to the streets with a group of his friends, accompanied surprisingly by Alec. It would seem that the older boy’s need to keep his siblings happy and safe overrode his intense attention to following rules. This tradition he reasoned internally as not breaking the rules because they didn’t tell their parents.  Every year he kept a few feet behind the excitable children as they ran from house to house, until one autumn which found him curled up in bed nursing a cold. Ordinarily the teens were aware of each other’s preferences and Jace would have taken over the responsibility but he was away on a mission in Texas. Alexander was quick to remind Izzy she was under no obligation to keep up his habit, but she cared too deeply for her younger brother to allow his feelings to be hurt. In a form of compromise she did as Alec would and did not dress up for the occasion. Around six in the afternoon the two of them waved goodbye to their ill relative and slipped out of the institute. Walking for a few blocks she noticed the gleam in Max’s eyes, and even though she knew these few hours would lack the excitement she craved, and the city would be two trained Shadowhunters down, that all in all just to see the small boy smile was possibly worth it. They meet a gang of children on a corner, few parents were there.

“Hello? Is Alec okay?” An older lady questioned Isabelle.

The dark haired girl painted a smile on and told the carers about his sudden change in state as she watched her other brother hug a few of his friends. “Very sad.” She finished her tale and then went on to introduce herself to the crowd.

Another women about ten years older than Isabelle informed all the people present they would finish the night by going to a small short party at a little boy named Robert’s house. The particular kid seemed really proud of himself about this, and went on to describe all the decorations his older sister had put up. Once a few streets were behind them Isabelle asked her brother if he knew how far Robert’s house was from the institute. “No idea. He has never been before, don’t even know which side of town he is from. But a party! That’s exciting right?”

Smiling a little she nodded. “Yes.”

 

At around half seven it was decided for everyone to split into two groups, it was based upon who wanted to go home first and unfortunately for Izzy they were paired up with Robert and a few other youngsters and adults; suggesting they were going to be headed in the direction of the party. Despite being a Lightwood Max had yet to receive any training and he walked much slower than the rest of the clan. Not long later he saw a public restroom and tugged on his sister’s jacket. “Please?” Almost begging he nudged his head in the direction of the toilet.

Cautiously the elder of the two looked towards the ever moving group. “But we might miss th-”

“I don’t care.” As soon as she nodded Izzy watched Max dash into the room. Waiting outside for a bit in the cold the teenager rubbed her hands together to keep walm. “All better.” He said to grab her attention and judging by the now look of relief and grin on his face he couldn’t have been wrong.

It did not take much time for this expression to change however when he looked around and realised those they had been following had disappeared. “Don’t worry kiddo, we can do some trick or treating of our own.”

Again he grinned and they embarked on a small trek. The second to last house on the final road was highly decorated with fake grave stone marking the entrance and even big splatters of ketchup on the drive. Running a little the Lightwood's skipped the remaining houses to get to the black door. On tip toes Max pulled the knocker and waited for a reply. Swiftly the door opened and to a started woman he shouted. “Trick or treat?”

Putting down a bowl of spider shaped sandwiches on a side table she reached out to get a pumpkin coloured bowl contained many goodies. “I think I will go for a treat.” Giggling she looked up and saw Izzy. “Oh,” They both blushed. “Hello there.”

Finally the other sibling took notice away from the garden to check out the gorgeous girl before her, she had used the celebration as a chance to fully embrace the strange magical creatures; from the long crooked pointy hat that looked hand crafted, to her fully green skin and the crack drawn on her check she was the embodiment of Halloween. Part of the web laced in her hair fell to the ground as she pulled a lock back attempting to hide her smile. “Here, let me.” Isabelle ducked down to pick it up and then awkwardly handed it over to the other girl. Both of them crouched down made eye contact and stayed in that close position until the boy coughed. “Right. Yes.” The ginger one started back quicker than the still dazed Shadowhunter.

In her mind Izzy was considering how it was possible for someone in an outfit she would ordinarily despise looked more dashing than anyone she had previously seen. “I love your…” Wafting her hand in not only the direction of the long black gown but also the spooky lights in the hall Isabelle felt her cheeks go red.

“Thank you. I take it you aren’t a Halloween fan.” The unnamed young woman said as she again traced her eyeline of Izzy’s body.

Not sure what to make of the whole situation Max tried to confirm this assumption but was swiftly and lightly pushed. “No. I am. I mean from a far. I can admire the beauty of being something else, with lower expectations and of course free candy and gruesome movies.” In a dorky manner she put both her thumbs up before quickly lowering them. But the action had made the other girl giggle and that sound alone was worth all the embarrassment. 

“Sure.” Skeptically the still laughing teenager raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. 

Before he was about to interrupt the conversation Max saw a zombie he knew walking down the stairs. “Mary?” He called out and girl stumbled over to them. “What are you doing here?”

Mimicking the monster of her costume the eight year old slowly said. “This is Robert’s party.”

A grin once again broke out in the young boy’s face. “Izzy. Did you hear that? This is it. The party. Can we go?”

“I don’t want to be an annoyance.”

“You won’t.” The witch quickly said before shutting her mouth and ducking her head.

Condoning their entrance Isabelle nodded. “Alright then.”

With some high fives the children were off again, running in the direction of the kitchen. “I better take these around.” 

Lifting the platter first Izzy said. “No let me.” And then followed the stranger like a shadow to the dining room where a large table was covered in various treats. “Here okay?” 

 

After a while the two young women found themself to be sitting next to each other on the sofa after clearing away some of the food. “So, what is Izzy short for?”

“Isabelle. You must be Robert’s sister.”

Delighted at the mention of him the other girl nodded. “Yes. I am Clary by the way.” For a long time they sitted and chated discussing various things. And that was the year another Lightwood came to love October.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be awesome. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
